¿Cómo follar dentro de una iglesia?
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: El calor es insoportable y las ideas para pasar el verano escasas, en un pequeño pueblo donde no ocurre nada a Deidara se le ocurren una de las peores ideas de toda su vida para pasar una tarde más interesante, ¿Por qué no animarse a follar dentro de una iglesia? Ahora, ¿Lograran perpetrar su barbaridad antes de que alguien los descubra? Reto Verano ItaDei: 20 de Julio. AU


**Reto: Verano ItaDei: 20 de julio de 2012. **

**¿Cómo follar dentro de una iglesia?**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Resumen:** El calor es insoportable y las ideas para pasar el verano escasas, en un pequeño pueblo donde no ocurre nada a Deidara se le ocurren una de las peores ideas de toda su vida para pasar una tarde más interesante, ¿Por qué no animarse a follar dentro de una iglesia? Ahora, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Lograran perpetrar su barbaridad antes de que alguien los descubra?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El pequeño pueblo de Konoha era un lugar tranquilo y (para muchos) aburrido. Los inviernos eran helados y los veranos increíblemente calurosos, por lo que muchos optaban por vacacionar fuera del pueblo en estas épocas del año; esto hacía que los veranos no solo fueran calurosos si no aburridos y solitarios.

En las afueras de la aldea había una enorme y tradicional mansión que pertenecía a un antiguo y muy respetado clan. Todos en la aldea conocían al clan Uchiha y lo respetaban no solo por su gran fortuna si no también por su importancia, poder y antigüedad pues se decía que el clan era más antiguo que la aldea misma. Otra cosa que tenía el clan y que era igual o más popular era a su primogénito heredero, Itachi, el cual era considerado un genio.

Se podía decir que todos en la aldea respetaban a Itachi y no necesariamente porque perteneciera al clan Uchiha. Itachi tenía a casi toda la población femenina detrás de él, lo malo del asunto y que constantemente hacía enojar y llorar a muchas era el hecho de que el Uchiha se había declarado gay; llevándose con él los sueños de muchas chicas de ser la señora Uchiha.

Y la verdad es que sí, Itachi Uchiha era gay, cuando lo supieron todos en la aldea (Itachi aún no puede explicar como lo supieron) la gran mayoría se llevo una gran decepción ya que el perfecto Itachi Uchiha dejaba de serlo para convertirse en "ese-maldito-marica-asqueroso". Itachi incluso se daba cuenta de que los de su propio clan lo miraban con asco y odio, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

A algunos en la aldea no les molesto esto pues eran de mente más abierta y lo veían como algo perfectamente normal; incluso hubo uno que otro hombre que se le declaro al Uchiha, desgraciadamente llevándose una firme negativa. Lo que de verdad impacto a todos fue al que el azabache declaro como su pareja, nada más y nada menos que al rubio más extravagante y chiflado de todos, quien se denominaba a si mismo Deidara, no se sabía si ese era su nombre o un apodo.

A pesar de los muchos insultos, palabras hirientes y constantes ataques la relación de estos dos parecía ir de lo mejor. Bueno cortando la historia, eran mediados de verano, las vacaciones eran aburridas y parecían eternas.

El ente denominado Deidara de llamativo cabello rubio y enigmáticos ojos azules se encontraba sentado debajo del árbol más grande del pueblo. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y estaba recostado contra el tronco con las piernas cruzadas, mientras una de sus piernas se movía de manera incesante.

A su lado se encontraba Itachi Uchiha, con rostro serio y mirada perdida, el azabache se encontraba recostado en el pasto mirando el despejado cielo y las flores del árbol que se encontraba a su lado. Todo estaba tan tranquilo.

Deidara abrió los ojos de golpe y miro sobre su cabeza, en esta una pequeña hoja marchita decoraba sus rubios cabellos, la aparto con una mano y bostezó. Todo estaba tan tranquilo.

Itachi abrió los ojos cuando la hoja le callo en la cara, se la quito y miro a su novio. La verdad era que le sorprendía mucho el silencio que había en ese momento, normalmente su compañero era de lo más escandaloso y quejumbroso, pero ese día, justo ese día estaba tranquilo y el silencio reinaba. Arrugo el entrecejo con molestia, a pesar de que él amaba la calma esta que había en este momento lo preocupaba, es decir, conocía lo suficiente a su novio para saber que el silencio era algo sumamente extraño en él y que solo podía significar una cosa, estaba pensando.

Eso podía sonar no tan peligroso porque vamos pensar lo hacen todos, ¿no? no, la verdad era que cuando Deidara se aburría y se ponía a pensar terribles cosas pasaban. Recordó la última vez que eso había ocurrido, hacía ya más o menos dos meses, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Itachi "haciendo tarea" cuando Deidara le había querido mostrar una de sus recientes obras, era una pequeña tortuga hecha de arcilla o eso parecía, la verdad era que debajo de ella había una pequeña bomba que se activaba con el tacto, incluso hoy recordaba como sin saber la había dejado caer y una de las paredes de su habitación había desaparecido en el acto. Solo podía decir que desde ese día Deidara tenía estrictamente prohibido el entrar a su casa con algún objeto sospechoso.

Suspiró y miro a su novio el cual tenía la vista perdida, aún no entendía porque andaba con alguien como él —Itachi— solo espero que el otro le dijera a lo que había llegado —Tengo una idea…— Suspiró ese seria un largo, largo día para él.

Deidara se volvió a quedar callado, el azabache lo miro interesado, normalmente el rubio decía su idea y luego todo terminaba en desastre. Levanto una ceja y siguió la dirección del de ojos azules para ver que era lo que observaba el otro.

No lo entendía, ¿la iglesia? ¿Qué tendría que ver eso con hacer algo "divertido" (en lenguaje Deidara claro esta)?

—Itachi— Deidara sonrió de forma traviesa — ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que se sentiría follar dentro de una iglesia?

Lo ojos del Uchiha se abrieron como platos, ¿follar dentro de una iglesia? ¿De verdad? Paso de asombrado rápidamente y levanto una ceja, sabía que su novio tenía un problema, pero nunca se imagino que fuera… negó mentalmente y hojeo al otro, al parecer hablaba completamente en serio.

—No, nunca he pensado en eso— Claro que nunca había pensado en algo así, ¿follar? ¿Dentro de una iglesia? ¿De verdad? Vamos que él era una persona normal.

Deidara sonrió de lado y se levantó al parecer el día no estaba tan perdido, al final si podrían hacer algo divertido — ¿Te gustaría saber?— Itachi sabía que su novio estaba hablando en serio, siempre hablaba en serio. Miro la iglesia y se lo pensó por varios minutos, nunca había pensado en algo tan loco como hacerlo dentro de una iglesia, porque vamos no es que fuera muy religioso pero eso estaba definitivamente mal.

Miró a su novio y se dio cuenta que este ya se encontraba caminando hacia el edificio. Se levanto sin pensarlo más y lo siguió, bueno seguirle la corriente una vez más a su novio estaba bien.

Deidara empujó con un poco de dificultad las grandes puertas de madera, no sabía porque pero el aire dentro de la iglesia le molestaba un poco; es que era un aire tan viciado y espeso, también le incomodaba ese sentimiento de culpa y debilidad que sentía cada vez que estaba dentro de una.

Camino rápidamente hacia una de las butacas de adelante, se sentía malditamente pequeño dentro de ese gran lugar, como si fuera una hormiga o una cucaracha que sería pisada. Miró la estatua del tipo crucificado y se preguntó si de verdad abría alguien tan estúpido como para morir por un grupo de personas egoístas y traicioneras como ellos.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos brazos envolviéndolo — Y bien, ¿me enseñaras que se siente?— la voz de Itachi lo regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta que se había perdido de sus verdaderas intenciones. A Itachi no le extraño lo de su novio pues cada que entraba en ese lugar lo podía notar pensativo y dudoso.

El rubio sonrió de forma traviesa, era la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando estaba moldeando arcilla, esa sonrisa que Itachi sabía quería decir que pasaría algo muy, muy divertido; no dijo nada, a pesar de lo que dijera su madre o cualquier otra persona a él le gustaba esa sonrisa, porque sabía que Deidara era feliz cuando la hacía. Recordó lo que había dicho su padre respecto a ella — _Esa es la cara de un demente. Itachi, si tienes algo de juicio común aléjate de ese chico_— Deidara se dio la vuelta y olvidando todos y cada uno de sus anteriores pensamientos abrazo a su novio por el cuello juntando lo más posible sus cuerpos, se besaron. Itachi podía decir en ese momento, mientras sentía la lengua de su novio envolverse con la suya que esa seria otra de las veces en las cuales no le haría caso a los consejos de su padre.

¿Y qué si Deidara era un demente? ¿Y qué si era un revoltoso busca problemas? ¿Y qué si constantemente tenía ideas que a ambos podría costarles la vida? El menor se separo y miró la estatua del hombre crucificado —Jesucristo, mira como follamos en la casa de tu padre— Aún no podía creer que de verdad fueran a hacer ese tipo de cosas y en ese tipo de lugar.

Deidara empujo a Itachi haciéndolo sentar sobre la dura butaca de madera, se inclino y volvió a besar sus labios. No sabía porque pero Itachi siempre lo seguía cuando tenía alguna de sus estúpidas ideas (sí, estaba consciente de que la mayoría de sus ideas eran estúpidas) esto sucedía incluso antes de que ambos fueran novios. Se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor sin romper el beso. Sabía que a la mayoría de la gente del pueblo no le agradaba, la razón de esto era demasiado obvia, era un revoltoso busca pleitos que no respetaba el orden público.

Se estremeció cuando las manos del otro se colaron entre su ropa y comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, lo mejor de todo era que seguían con las bocas unidas. Itachi entreabrió los ojos para ver la mirada que tenía su amante en ese momento, al parecer Deidara se había olvidado de todo y todos y solo intentaba disfrutar al máximo sus besos. Itachi movió sus ojos hacía la puerta, sabía que a pesar de todo no podían bajar la guardia, cualquiera podría entrar en ese momento y encontrarlos haciendo algo tan impúdico en un lugar como ese.

Deidara fue el que se separo de Itachi y se levanto de sus piernas. Se encontraba excitado, muy excitado y no exactamente por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, si no más por la adrenalina de que alguien los encontrara. Itachi siguió con la vista las acciones del de ojos azules el cual se había agachado.

El artista tonteo con los dedos por sobre la ropa de Itachi; el azabache sin embargo permanecía completamente imperturbable y con mirada seria aunque Deidara sabía lo estaba disfrutando, desabotono el pantalón y bajo la cremallera para poder meter su mano y atrapar el miembro aún dormido del otro. Las duras manos acariciaban al otro de forma lenta y pausada e Itachi se excitaba cada vez más y más, desgraciadamente aún no pudiendo concentrarse solo en eso pues aún le preocupaba que alguien pudiera entrar y encontrarlos en esa situación tan comprometedora.

Gimió al sentir como la húmeda boca del otro envolvía su zona intima. Deidara sin embargo parecía no preocuparse de nada, lo único en lo que estaba concentrado era en darle placer y él se estaba dejando llevar poco a poco por la ola que era su novio, que lo ahogaba, que lo hundía, que lo envolvía en completo y singular placer constante.

Los ojos de Itachi viajaron por el lugar, por un momento se había olvidado de la iglesia. Miró todo y sintió un dejo de culpa, es verdad que él no creía en esas cosas y su compañero no las respetaba pero estaba mal el hacer eso, el meterse con las creencias de otros. Arrugo el entrecejo, estaba mal, Deidara y él estaban mal.

— ¿Qué sucede?— La voz del otro lo saco de sus pensamientos. Deidara había dejado de chupársela y ahora se encontraba parado delante de él con el seño fruncido. Miró a Deidara de arriba abajo. Sí, tenía unas enormes ganas de cogerselo, pero sabía que estaba mal; se mordió los labios y mando todo al carajo, si tenia ganas de cogerselo y definitivamente le ponía más que fuera en ese lugar. Lo jalo contra si y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

No dijo nada y coloco sus manos sobre los bordes del pantalón del otro, a pesar de que a él le gustaba hacerlo lento y tomarse su tiempo para chupar, morder y marcar completamente a su novio estaba al tanto de que en ese momento eso sería algo imposible pues alguien podría llegar y encontrarlos.

Deidara coloco sus manos en los hombros de Itachi para poder sostenerse y dejo que el otro lo penetrara con fuerza y sin aviso, el también sabía que ya no tenían tiempo para retrasar más eso, si quería correrse dentro de la iglesia tenía que hacerlo ahora y lo antes posible.

Itachi agarraba fuertemente de las caderas al artista y lo hacía caer sobre su pene erecto una y otra vez. A ambos les gustaba esa situación, la sangre de ambos corría rápidamente y sus cuerpos se encontraban increíblemente calientes, ambos sabían que eran de lo más vulnerables en ese momento pues cualquiera que entrara podría decir que estaban haciendo algo indebido y podrían encerrarlos, aunque, ¿qué les importaba eso en ese momento? Eso era lo que hacía más divertida esa situación, ¿No?

Cuando se vinieron ambos gimieron alto y fuerte, fácilmente podrían haber sido descubiertos en ese momento y no tenían una cuartada para explicar sus actos, pero extrañamente ese orgasmo se había sentido de lo más bien, podían decir con total certeza que ese había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que habían tenido ese verano y todos los anteriores. Se sentía tan exquisito, tan mágico, religioso, sucio, inmoral y grosero contra Dios, se había sentido tan prohibido y excitante que ambos habían sido trasladados a un lugar lejano y mágico.

Deidara cerró los ojos y dejo que la sensación que lo recorría cada vez que él y su novio lo hacían pasara y lo dejara pensar con coherencia. Itachi se tomo su tiempo para separarse del otro, al parecer no solo todo había salido bien si no que al final no habían sido descubiertos, decidieron terminar de vestirse.

—Hola, muchachos, ¿qué hacen por estos lugares?— la voz del padre los hizo estremecerse.

—Hola, padre Albert— Itachi saludo de lo más normal, ambos chicos ahora se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro mirando la estatua del tipo crucificado. El padre, un hombre entre los cincuenta años se acerco a los jóvenes, claro que los conocía, porque vamos, ¿quién no conocía a ese par tan singular?

— ¿Qué hacen en este lugar chicos? La misa no es hasta las doce.

— Queríamos pasar y tener un momento un poco más "intimo" antes de la misa— El hombre arrugo el entrecejo al darse cuenta del tono extraño de la palabra intimo. Es verdad que él (y todos para que negarlo) sabían lo de la relación de los chico, en realidad a él no le molestaba que ambos fueran gays, es más el respetaba eso pues era su decisión y el camino que habían escogido, pero en lo que no confiaba y que lo tenía siempre alerta era en Deidara, el chico llegaba a ser bien peligroso sin proponérselo.

El rubio sonrió —Bueno, "padre" Albert, tenemos que despedirnos, tenemos que hacer algo muy "importante"— Deidara e Itachi se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a marcharse y a salir de ese lugar tan… bueno solo diremos no para ellos.

El padre sonrió a pesar de todo ese rubio chiflado le agradaba —Bien, pero espero verlos en la misa de esta tarde.

—Sí, sí— cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta lanzo una carcajada, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de que él los había visto desde que habían entrado; puede que fuera un padre y que respetara todo lo de la iglesia pero, ¿que podía decir? tantos años solo en esa iglesia lo habían hecho reflexionar, tomarse las cosas de forma más tranquila y, para que negarlo puesto un poco loquito.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Hola a todos, este es mi trabajo para el reto, me he dado cuenta de que solo escribo o he escrito retos ItaDei aunque no lo crean eso me perturba un poco… dejando eso de lado… esta es una idea que se me ocurrió de repente, no tuve mucho tiempo para desarrollarla así que perdón si no es tan buena. **_

_**Unas aclaraciones, primeramente no creo que los gays estén en contra de la iglesia, ellos son personas como nosotros, aunque los personajes de Deidara e Itachi no me parecen para nada personas que puedan entrar en una iglesia, sobre todo Deidara. Espero que les haya gustado. Me ha encantado participar en este reto. **_


End file.
